Exposed
by Pieces57
Summary: Frost has spent her entire "life" running from everything. Now trapped with manipulative vamps with intentions to use her gift. Frost hates being used and trashed aside. Alone and silent Jules searches for her before Death can touch her. Will he suceed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its original characters. New characters are creation of my fantastic imagination. **

**Read and review!**

_Chapter 1:_

Caius had her beat again. Smiling that devilish smile that made her livid inside but cold and silent outside. She sat silently at the window, ignoring his snarling laughter and dark glare. Days had gone by since she was stuck in this tower, with an idiotic lunatic called Caius guarding her from Aro's precious family. Frost knew everyone's personalities from the moment she touched their hand or got **_close _**enough to read them. But Caius would die before he would let her touch him. He couldn't bare standing within a few feet away from her without yelling or emotionally scarring her with words. She didn't care what he thought of her. Everyone here felt the same about her. The Votluri hated competition and werewolves. But he was different somehow. His hatred was strong and pure from something of the past. He didn't hide his feelings towards her with false smiles and polished dimples like Aro. He wasn't the suffer in his silence like Marcus. He was evil, cruel, coldhearted killer with no intent of showing mercy towards Frost. Frost, who named their child after winter, after something she was the exact opposite of. She hated everyone who loved her difference in the crazy world. She hated those who used her ability, **_her_** talent. Caius knew what she hated most now, and that's why he had her beat again. He now knew secrets she never thought anyone would figure. He looked through the lens she kept shielded with her talent. And she hated him for it. Frost loathed him…

Frost tackled him. She couldn't control the agonizing hate she felt for him. She thought only on revenge and hunger when it happened, only snapping back to reality too late. Caius acted fast and pressed her against the bear stone wall, pushing her hands to her sides. His burgundy eyes burned into her as he snarled. "What did you think would happen, Miss Frost?" She gasped as flashes of darkness lit the corners of her eyes. The scent of a freshly dead human body overwhelmed her with hunger and guilt. Caius must've felt the sensation to and released her instantly as she fell weakly to the ground. She shivered at the flashback from Caius's past even if it was there for a fraction second. Frost curled up into a tight ball and held back the emotions she had felt. She had just reached a breaking point and now she had been in Caius's skin and felt what he felt. The surprising thing was that it wasn't scary at all. Instead she had felt grief and a dark shade of misery in the read. Never had she felt this in any other reading so vividly or strong. She glanced up at Caius who stared back at her in the ever growing night of the evening. His face was emotionless and steel like a statue. Her eyes grew heavy suddenly and she gave into the last emotion of all. Tearing at the sight of someone he had loved deeply who lay dead and abandoned. Frost always despaired the gift she had that others loved and used her for. To her, being able to be in another's body and see their world was a curse. A token to madness. And now she felt certain about one thing. Caius knew her secrets for a reason and taunted her for them. He knew how she felt being trapped in a cage with bloodthirsty lunatics waiting to demolish you. That's was why he hated her so much he never wanted to touch her physically, because he knew she was and would fall weakly into him like always. She always did. She was opposite of everything people thought was right about her. She was Frost.

Frost had had nothing to eat since she had arrived here over eight days ago. Her body ached for something to eat but she never complained to anyone. But now it had become irritating hard to ignore


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its original characters. Those are all owned by Stephanie Meyers. I do own Frost and her "friends". **

**Enjoy! I won't pressure you.**

* * *

She lay on the cold floor, her back against the stone. Everything was quiet and calm since Caius had gone last night. He had demanded to leave for the day by breaking the door and yelling at Aro. She had sat, as always, and listened to their conversation. Aro was calm and silent like a cat while Caius was like a crazed lion, dominating everyone with his voice. Now she had Marcus sitting behind the red magohony desk, writing letters to in her guessing himself. This was her opportunity to ask nicely for food without the constant worrying of him getting angry. "Sir, Marcus, may I have something to eat?" she asked in a low whisper. She knew he could hear her bright and clear so she waited. "It's not my turn to answer that, child. You should've asked the guard who was given to you," he replied in a monotone voice. Autopilot. Frost turned red in anger but said nothing. She could never ask Caius anything without his steel whispers and cold glares. She would rather die before going to him for food. She hated him with her heart and soul. And she wished herself dead right now while on the brinks of madness.

The plate was foreign to her. Packed with two biscuits, eggs, a ham, some green stuff, butter grits, and gravy. Frost stared down at it in her hands, smelling so good and delicious she couldn't resist snatching it from his hand. She, despite her hatred towards him, thanked him with a whisper. She prayed for a silent second and ate. She finished it all in seconds and felt a wave flush over her. She stared at the empty plate, wishing for more to fully satisfy her but knew she would have to wait again. Caius sat there and watched her as she stared at the plate. "I hope you don't mind me asking this…" she asked now aware of him watching her. "What is it you are asking of me?" he asked lowly. "I was going to ask you how you knew about me wanting this." "Its quite simple when one's stomach yarns aloud while another is trying to concentrate on his studies." She narrowed her eyes at him. He just smiled and stared back at her. "Why do you hold in that anger you know you feel?" he asked. Frost glanced away from him and at the window nearest to her. She could see the small city of Volterra, bustling with Italians and tourists rushing its streets. Oh how she missed New York and her parents taking her to the finest dines in the city. Now she was sitting her with her foul, probably filthy in appearance and despicable. **_I wish I could go home_**, she thought. Caius was now in front of her, kneeling to look her in the eyes. "And why is that?"

He gripped her hand and forced her out of the tower and down the hall. Frost had no choice but to follow him, dragging her. "Where are we going?" she asked. He didn't answer instead her just walked. They stopped in front of a large wooden door that smelled like the forest. Caius pushed inside and dragged her in, shutting the door behind them. Frost barely had time to register where she was. Caius turned to look at her, towering over her. "You have fifteen minutes. None less or more," he whispered and moved to go. Frost caught his arm before he could leave. She felt him rigid under her hands. He looked down at her. "Thank you," she whispered silently. Then she let him go and watched him disappear into the hall and close the door. She glanced around the room she was in. It was a grand bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a separate shower and tube. Lying on top of the granite countertop was a pair of clothes neatly folded and cleaned. Frost let out a heavy sigh and smiled herself. She was finally feeling contented and relaxed after days of being filthy and starved. After weeks of being transferred to multiple vampire clans, treated cruel and hated. Now, once in her new miserable life, she felt oddly happy. But there was still days to come that she knew nothing of.

* * *

**A/N: My goal is to update this story maybe once every week or so. I need something to focus on since I don't immediately start school for awhile...so yeah! See you/y'all later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy this special two in one treat! Love given!**

* * *

Jules stared down at the lakebed, now dried and empty in the summer heat. He was stuck repeating every task of the day every day. Now he sat under the one oak tree left in the world surrounding him. He felt alone and not safe being exposed. He hadn't talked to anyone in months, just kept to himself when strangers passed his cam. He hadn't talked to anyone in months, just kept to himself when strangers passed his camp. He didn't care about them. They were mundane like him. It was tiring being ordinary and forced being what everyone expected of him. He had looked for someone specific, who knew his sinister past and the meanings of the scars that ran across his arms and back. He had searched for her for these past weeks, wondering if he would ever see her again. But somehow he knew she didn't want him to find her anymore. The Frost he knew didn't want peace.

Alexandria walked the halls of castle frantically searching for her room. She cursed herself for not knowing her way around. She had been her for weeks and still hadn't gotten used to the fact to living with vampires. She was a werewolf, and hated being one. As she turned the corner to the hall she was sure was the right one, she nearly ran into Caius. He smiled and greeted her politely. "How is your day?" he asked as she stopped. She blushed madly. She felt mutual desire for him in her chest. But she knew he wouldn't return her feelings. He had only just started letting her read him. It was her talent. Aro said she was special and different from other "humans". He was unnaturally polite to her when she was in the room or approaching him. But she knew him better than he knew himself. He was just as corrupted-minded as his fellow guard. Some part of her told her to worry and don't let them in. They would only use her. But she couldn't help it somehow. She knew no hatred or bitterness in herself.

Frost stared at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair had become matted to her face from the water. Her eyes had dark circles under them from the lack of sleep. She was bony and frail. The only thing that kept her realizing she was her was her unnatural blue eyes, which always glowed faintly in dim light. The shirt she wore was way too loose and hanged from her like a cape. Her slacks were midnight and made of silk. She felt cool and refreshed. Her skin was raw and smooth from constant scrubbing off filth. But she couldn't help wanting released from the skin she had worn only moments ago. There was a soft knock on the door and Frost sighed.

When they exited the dark corridor and into a more refreshing sight that flushed them in light. They crossed and walked through many halls and Frost wondered if the castle had more hidden secrets then it had appeared outside. Her mind pandered whether she was going to meet someone else different.


End file.
